How I Favor
by chesxca
Summary: "Like your man enough..."  "Is that a challenge?"  one shot of SMUT!  That sounds really dirty...  Shiyori of course.


Warning:

This is Smut Smut SMUT SMUTTY SMUT _SMUT_ **SMUT**

* * *

><p>How I Favor...<p>

"Don't get mad, k?" Shinji knew he was about to get his ass kicked, definitely by Hiyori and possibly the rest of his fellow Visored. But it was worth a try, if she agreed not to get mad, he wouldn't get to bad of a beating for the question he was about to ask her. They spent every thursday night together watching movies and cuddling. Sometimes fighting, sometimes even kissing, it pretty much depended on which movie they watched, and what mood Hiyori was in.

This week was Hiyori's turn to choose, and Shinji was wishing he went with her to pick a way less awkward movie, which would give him way less awkward problems. "Friends with Benefits" had to be the worse movie ever to watch with your best friend and potential love interest who was bent on being pure until he married her. Which had him pondering on, just how pure is she. He first thought about just coming out and saying it, but that there would end in his destruction. *So vaguely it is.*

"Does that mean you're about to say something to piss me off?" she asked not looking away from the screen, munching on popcorn, from her place in Shinji's bed. "I don't wanna piss ya off at all, i just wanna ask ya something, and i want cha to be honest?" "Spit it the hell out, stupid…" She was still watching the screen and didn't seem to be interested in what he had to say at all. "So… Do you ever… Um ya know…" he was trying to think of a way to say it without sounding like a pervert but there seemed to be know way around it.

"Do I ever what dumb-ass?" she was getting tired of the run around ands sick of him interrupting the movie. "Do you ever… umm self please?" That came out of his mouth way more perverted than he thought it sounded in his head. He almost didn't have time to stop the sandal coming towards his face, dodging that hit he was met with a punch from her other hand. "WHAT KIND OF LEWD, STUPID, ANNOYING, WEIRD QUESTION IS THAT?" She was bright red in the face as she continued her attack on him. He wasn't sure if it was a blush or a furious type of red he needed her to calm down.

"Should i take that look on your face as a yes?" She snatched her wrists away from his hands and folded her arms across her chest. "No! ya idiot lewd, of course not!" She was griming him, but she still had a slight tint on her cheeks. "Really?" he asked skeptically looking at her in disbelief. "Yeah really! Why? Do you?" She was expecting him to be just as embarrassed as her, or to yell at her and tell her to mind her own business, so they could fight some more, but that wasn't the case.

"Well, yeah actually." Hiyori whipped her head around at him in surprise. "What! Shinji oh my god. I didn't need ta know all of that." He raised an eyebrow at her reaction. "Well, you asked." He was trying to hold in his laughter at how innocent she was, but he lost it, at her next realization. "Oh god!" She jumped off of bed and pointed at him accusingly."You do in here don't cha? And you let me sit on your bed? I should kill you for that." Shinji was holding his sides now, the look on her face was priceless, and he needed to add to it. "Yeah, either in here or in the shower?" he said with a pondering face, making her freak out more.

"The shower we share? I knew you were a lewd, i didn't know you were one for yourself." This was funnier than he could handle. Once his laughing died down, he got back to the point he wanted to get to in the first place. "So you've never, had a release huh?" Hiyori turned red again yelling from the foot of his bed. "Is this stupid, lewd question day?" She looked away from him blushing again. "Is that a no?" he asked, she gave him a look that meant drop it or else, which meant his theory was right, she was as innocent as they come.

"No wonder your always in a shitty mood, your all wound up." His comment was meant to be just that, a comment but somehow it turned into an invitation. She told him if he didn't stop his stupid questions she was going to leave, so he behaved while she got back into the movie. "Do you want to?" he asked, this time they were cuddling in his bed, so he didn't have to worry about getting beat up as long as he had his arms wrapped around hers.

"I don't know stupid, I never thought about it." She was trying to break free so she could hit him, but he wasn't letting go. "Besides, does virgin bride not ring a bell, idiot." He was getting sick of her insults, and he knew they were so frequent because she was embarrassed, and that made him want to embarrass her more. "Who said anything about that? I could get you off fully dressed, if I wanted to." She finally broke free and hit him. "Like your man enough…" She whispered under he breathe, but loud enough for him to hear her.

"Is that a challenge?" it was supposed to be a question to mess with her, he never meant for it to get this far. He was going to make her eat her words about not being man enough, he even bet her he could accomplish his task multiple times before the movie was over. Though he promised her, he would keep everything intact, she was still skeptical when it came to these sort of actions. Sure kissing him was normal enough, he kissed her good morning, good night and every time he caught her alone.

It was when she noticing her clothing disappear is what worried her, she heard about these things before, but she never thought, he would offer to her such an action, or her agreeing to it. She was so intoxicated off of the way he was kissing her, she barely noticed him slipping her jacket off her shoulders and throwing it carelessly on the floor. It was when she felt her sweat pants being untied did she realize what she had gotten herself into.

The glow of the T.V was the only light and the room, the forgotten movie still playing in the background. She was trying to concentrate on anything but the fact that Shinji just disappeared under the blanket. She gasped the first time she felt him place a kiss softly on the inside her thigh. She felt more and more anxious the closer his kisses came to his goal. She wasn't sure if she was more embarrassed by his actions in the first place or her reaction to them.

At first she was trying to ignore the sensation she was feeling between her legs. It was surprising at first, but then it proceeded to be more pleasant than surprising. Then it was just down right amazing. At this point she couldn't control the sounds of appreciating coming out of her mouth, Shinji was indeed an artist when it came to this, she would give him that. She went from trying to fight the feeling to fully giving into it. Her first release was surprising, she nearly ripped his hair out when it came, making him laugh despite his abused locks.

She could already feel the familiar feeling start to build up again. This time she rocked her hips slowly to match each of his strokes. She couldn't even be pissed at the fact that he'd been feeling her up the whole time because it added to her arousal. Her legs wrapped tightly around his head this time, making him struggle to get loose of her grasp. He looked up at her and smiled. "I guess you screaming my name like you did means ta take back your comment." She nodded, still trying to come down from her high.

He only half way watched the rest of the movie, Hiyori was asleep in his arms and he was trying to ignore his own throbbing arousal. He kept thinking about how much more he would favor Thursday nights if the time was spent ignoring the movies rather than watching them. Especially if they put hiyori in this good of mood, where she didn't even hit him for his smart ass comments. Yes, how he would favor thursdays from now on.

* * *

><p>Why do I write so much Smut? Who knows, I have too much time on my hands. I could be working on like 10 other stories, but no, this one shot has been in the back of my mind for weeks, now maybe i can get back to something else. -Chesxca<p> 


End file.
